1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data center.
2. Description of Related Art
A data center usually includes a number of server modules arranged in a housing of a data center. The airflow for heat dissipating generally comes in from the front side of the server modules, and vents out through the back side of the server modules. As a result, the temperature at the back side of the server modules gets very high. Thus, operators cannot comfortably operate the data center near the back side of the housing.